<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【N新V】《关于早上醒来发现旁边躺着一个陌生男人而他说他是我爸的人性面还是我男朋友这件事》 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222805">【N新V】《关于早上醒来发现旁边躺着一个陌生男人而他说他是我爸的人性面还是我男朋友这件事》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>来吧，V酱骂哭4N </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【N新V】《关于早上醒来发现旁边躺着一个陌生男人而他说他是我爸的人性面还是我男朋友这件事》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《关于早上醒来发现旁边躺着一个陌生男人而他说他是我爸的人性面还是我男朋友这件事》<br/>  “你到底是谁，和我父亲是什么关系？”尼禄问。<br/>  “这么说吧，”V回答，“我是你父亲曾经想要舍弃的那一部分。”<br/>“哦，所以你是我爸的阑尾。”尼禄说。<br/>“不，”V说，“我是你。”<br/>“……花，花Q，”尼禄说，“花Q！”<br/>☆<br/>  尼禄很累。<br/>  他坐在妮可的后车厢擦拭枪械，妮可不住地从后视镜里看他。尼禄觉得自己脸上没什么怪怪的，从镜子里看来他英俊年轻，发型时髦。还穿着自己最喜欢的红蓝外套。但是妮可不停地打量他，差点开错车道。<br/>  车子险些撞上路灯，妮可一下转弯，把尼禄甩出去。好在坐在对面的人及时抓住了他。<br/>  “你好好开车别看我行不行！”尼禄抱怨道。<br/>  “抱歉抱歉，但是别怪我，”妮可点了一根烟，“你这样可太少见了，多看两眼算我赚了。”<br/>  尼禄懒得跟她争辩，妮可又问：“哎，你那手咋样？”<br/>  尼禄看着自己的双手。与记忆里不同的是，他的双手完好。全须全尾。他做投降状给妮可看。“哈，”妮可说，“这个退化的不完全啊，退货退货！”<br/>  “可能是因为在经历过那些事之后，尼禄的体质已经保留了变化后的身体状态。手也是好的。”<br/>   对面的人开口，尼禄没好气地看过去。年轻的教团骑士的主要压力来源正坐在他对面。一个满身纹身的黑衣男人，撑着一根手杖一种不太健康的样子。尼禄知道那些图案其实是三只魔物。早上这个男人告诉尼禄，几天前他俩去红墓市出任务的时候，尼禄不小心破坏了一块能影响时间的诅咒宝石。当时并不知道这有什么副作用，隔天清晨才发现尼禄不知何时变回了以前的样子，记忆也停留在当时。<br/>“至于我？我叫V，你要不要先把枪从我头上拿开？”那男人当时这么说。<br/>“你先从我床上下去，然后穿上衣服。”尼禄当时这么说。<br/> 然后V宣布了一个更让尼禄震惊的消息：“这是双人床，你不觉得这暗示些什么吗？”V问。<br/> 尼禄听懂他的意思，立马脸色铁青。然后跳下床，枪口仍然指着V。他缓缓移向房门，脚下被一条黑色外套绊了一下。身后咔哒一声门开。姬莉叶站在那儿。她比尼禄记忆中更成熟了一些，正戴着一副厚厚的厨房手套。<br/>“我听到你在房间里惨叫，尼禄，”姬莉叶说着：“发生了什么……吗？”<br/>她打量着尼禄，头发略长，服饰熟悉，又看看不远处上身赤裸在被子里的V。尼禄的枪还指着V的方向。<br/>“我觉得，”姬莉叶说，“有些节目还是保留到晚上比较好。你说呢尼禄？”<br/> 在吃早餐的时候，V查出了解决的方法：受诅咒者需要回到原地以血献祭。看上去虽然扯淡但是很简单。唯一的问题是现在的尼禄要单独回那地方似乎并不太安全。<br/> “但丁在哪里？我跟他一起去。”尼禄问道。在牛奶端上来前他已经被告知但丁和维吉尔跟他的血缘关系。他跟未来一样用喝半杯牛奶的时间接受了一下。现在他唯一能指望的或许还是这看似不靠谱的叔叔。<br/> “我打个电话给他。”姬莉叶说着拨通，交给尼禄。尼禄讲了一下自己的情况。尼禄的叔叔关爱亲人，古道热肠，侠肝义胆，听到这种事情绝不坐视不理，当场拍案而起：“这太正常了！这点事不要打扰我，等你变成七彩闪光旋风哈士奇再打过来！”<br/> 所以，现在，和尼禄一同坐在妮可车上的，只有共同参与过那些战斗的V了。<br/> 但尼禄还是有些难以直视这男人，倒不是说别的，只是这一切都太古怪了，他——尼禄想着，应该没什么别的问题吧。<br/> “看着我并不会让你的状态变好多少，”V说道，“你还是接受一下我们从一个床上醒来的事实吧。对你比较好。”<br/> ——唉。尼禄在心中叹气。<br/> 车到站，妮可急刹停下把他俩踢下去。随后绝尘离开。“欢迎您又光临红墓市，”V说。<br/> 这地方看不出有什么重大恶魔痕迹。灾后重建做的挺好。但也只是看上去而已，尼禄刚一踏进这个地界，就感觉到一股魔力的气息。<br/> 在不远处的车站边上。一只riot正探头探脑地望着他们。<br/> “那玩意儿你看见没。”尼禄问V，“在看我们。”<br/>  “他是来跟我们推销当地特产和纪念衫的。”V说，“恶魔也要吃饭。”<br/> “真的？”尼禄说着却看见V向后退去。<br/>  不等他再次询问，RIOT已经出现在他面前，尼禄本能地举枪攻击。一只黑色的豹子扑将而出，尖刺戳进riot的身体。<br/>  “你看，这套路在未来和过去的你身上都好使，上次你也这样问。”V翻开书本，“当然不是。简单来说，像你这样的恶魔猎人本来就容易受到攻击。这地方的这些朋友们都知道，我们之前在这里有些不太好的回忆……” <br/>  更多的恶魔朝他们进攻。V走到一边，将战场让给格里芬和暗影：“看上去不怎么聪明，却还会记仇。”<br/>  尼禄觉得这话说的指向不明。<br/>  绯红皇后砍瓜切菜，没费什么力气消灭掉这些家伙。首站高捷。尼禄收起大剑，走向路边的V。纹身重新流动回V的身上。<br/> “走吧，”V说，“那宝石的埋藏地点得走一阵子才到。”<br/> “故地重游。”尼禄耸肩。尽管现在的他其实是第一次来这里。<br/>  街道上依旧没什么人，V印象里坍塌的建筑拆除了一些。不过整个城市还是死气沉沉，似乎要从昔日的阴影中恢复过来，还需相当长的一段时间。尼禄在V身边，走了一段，感觉没什么危险。<br/>  “说说你吧。”他走上前，到V身边：“姬莉叶说你是维吉尔的人性面？”<br/>  “嗯。”V点头。听到身边人嘟哝着：“这真奇怪。”<br/>    “你到底是谁，和我父亲是什么关系？”尼禄问。<br/>    “这么说吧，”V回答，“我是你父亲曾经想要舍弃的那一部分。”<br/>“哦，所以你是我爸的阑尾。”尼禄说。<br/>“不，”V说，“我是你。”<br/>“……花，花Q，”尼禄说，“花Q！”<br/>尼禄瞪V，龇牙咧嘴一副要打架的样子。V只好伸手揉了揉他过长的头发：“好了，对不起。别生气了。”<br/>“我不生气，而且也不会因为这个。”尼禄说着看向四周，“那你和我到底是什么关系？”<br/>V看向尼禄：“其实……你当时从红墓市回到佛杜那无家可归。是我收留你进我租住的房间，你身上的钱只够租下我房间床铺的半个床位。所以我们才不得不分享一张床，这个月你的房租，不，床租还没交。”<br/>“你编的像点儿。”尼禄不会踏进第二次河流。<br/>“我们睡一张床你觉得是什么关系？”V不再看尼禄。<br/>尼禄把绯红皇后换了个姿势背着。跟V说话感觉很累。“兄弟？”他试探道。<br/>“你对兄弟的理解概念都是从你爸爸和叔叔那儿学的？”V转头问，“维吉尔错过你的成长有些可惜，否则他或许可以体验一把每天晚上和但丁夹着你睡觉的一家三口家庭生活，括弧，成年版，括弧完。”<br/>尼禄皱眉：“所以我们真的是……”<br/>“到了。”V停下来，指着前面的一家废弃的店铺：“就这儿。”<br/>尼禄看了一眼店铺装潢和上面的牌子。用霓虹灯管扎出来闪烁的店名：“爱❤爱劲爆情趣天堂”那个爱心是原文。<br/>“这是什么？”尼禄问。<br/>“缺少固定亲密关系或者希望在固定亲密关系中尝试不同可能性的人通过一定的交换行为满足自己需求的地方。”V回答，“学名叫情趣用品店，好了别一脸那种表情。你从第一次打大鸟转转转的时候就不这样了，过来。”<br/>V拉着尼禄挤进低矮幽暗的店铺。尼禄更尴尬了。他脸边上就挨着一排假牛子，有一个赤色魔人型号的还戳到他太阳穴，正用23CM的壮硕顶端给他做眼保健操。过道本来就窄，还堆满了杂物。不用V说估计也是他们上次打架的时候留下的。<br/>“宝石在这里面？”尼禄问。<br/>“不是，在这家店后面的废墟里。不过现在只能走这边。”V在前面用手杖拨开挡路的石块和木头。“我砍一条路出来吧。”尼禄提议，“我们快些离开这儿。”<br/>“这里让你不自在？”V问，“你明明很喜欢你后面那身玩意儿的。上次眼睛都黏在上面。”<br/>尼禄回头看到墙上挂着一套黑裙子。旁边挂着的货品名称是“激射~净❤化·爱欲赎罪忏悔修女”。仔细一看那个黑裙子就剩后边一片布，前边是套镂空胶衣比基尼，裆部屁股那儿还插根假牛子，朝向里。<br/>“……我没有。”尼禄举起手指强调，“我肯定没有。”<br/>“你有，”V说，“你还掏兜算钱够不够，然后跟我借。就像看到橱窗里公主裙的小女孩。你还跟我说你目测了一下那套衣服就是你的尺寸你穿得了。但是我没带钱所以没法满足你的心愿。”<br/>“我没有！”尼禄叫道，“别这样跟我说话V，这太奇怪了。”<br/>V正好把路障清理完毕。转身看向尼禄：“走了等会回来再看公主裙。”<br/>但是尼禄举起枪。<br/>V刚想说什么，尼禄扣下湛蓝玫瑰的扳机。一只恶魔在V的脑后爆裂而开。浆液溅了V一头。<br/>V沉默地扯下墙上挂的女仆装擦干净自己的脸：“你现在爽了吗？”<br/>恶魔挤挤攘攘地堵在过道中。尼禄的绯红皇后传来轰鸣声：“看来你的清理工作不太完善。”<br/>☆<br/>尼禄彻底毁了那两面墙。不知道为什么这么破落的一家店。用来展示货物的墙却跟钢板一样击不穿。那根赤红魔人23CM特供假牛子从墙上脱落，滚了两圈到V脚边。<br/>“要不要带点特产回去给你爸爸？”V用手杖戳戳那根东西。<br/>“他抛弃你肯定不是因为你是他的良心，你这良心也太坏了。”尼禄说着拉过V：“前边那个小门能出去吧，走。”<br/>V被尼禄拉过，一瞬间感觉到尼禄干燥有力的手。他跟在尼禄身后走向出口。<br/>铁门生锈，摇摇欲坠。一看就不怎么牢固。尼禄啪地一脚踹开它，那片门板掉到地上。<br/>“别老这样冒失。”V说。<br/>“不是冒失是提高效率，”尼禄说，“否则得等到什么时候，还是快点——”<br/>墙壁轰然倒塌。V第一时间将尼禄拉离原本的站地，一块石头砸在那儿。接着尘土纷纷落下。半间店铺倒塌将他们埋在中间。<br/>“行了。”V拍拍灰头土脸的尼禄。把小黑狗弄回小白狗：“这效率比拆迁队强很多。”<br/>☆<br/>他们俩被倒塌的建筑困在一处狭小空间里。店铺是楼房一层，所幸失去半个根基的小楼原本就破损不堪，现在上面的部分还能坚持一段时间不至于落下。<br/>尼禄坐在地上，感觉屁股格到什么东西。一看是那根23CM，他捡起来丢到一边。差点砸着V。<br/>V在慌乱中只抓住尼禄的身体，外套撕裂卷走，武器也被掉落到别的地方去了。尼禄看了一眼V，他手上的书不知所踪。估计是为了拉尼禄，把书都弄丢了。<br/>“对不起啊。”尼禄道歉。那本书对V来说意义非凡，即使现在的他也看得出来。<br/>“你比较重要。”V说，“真心话。”<br/>“现在怎么办？”尼禄抬头看看四周。他这才发现。V拎着他不知道进了哪里的一个小房间。外面都被落石堵死。门也推不开。<br/>“你索性再踢一脚试试。”V回答：“然后我们俩殉情。百年之后有人看到我们尸骨交缠，一碰就没。”<br/>“别骂了别骂了！”尼禄说。<br/>“我只是羡慕你很勇敢，”V耸肩：“但丁要是能像你半分，维吉尔能少生十几二十年气。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为但丁估计活不到成年以后。”<br/>尼禄欲言又止，瞪着V，最后他红着眼眶挤出一句：“操你，V，真的。”<br/>“你觉得用事实来骂人能攻击我吗？”V说，“咱俩上一次滚床还是在但丁的办公桌上。你把他新买的马克杯打碎了。别惊讶尼禄，是你先告白的。你拉着我到维吉尔面前跟出柜骄傲大游行一样说你喜欢我。当时维吉尔在用雪人头套泡咖啡。”<br/>“为什么他用头套泡咖啡？”尼禄问。<br/>“哦，”V摊手，“因为但丁买给他的杯子碎了啊。”<br/>尼禄愣了半天，两滴眼泪终于变成两行清流。他沉默地看着V，让眼泪簌簌落下。最后他摇头说：“不可能，咱俩不可能是一对儿。我就是从这里出去，跟我的右手过一辈子，我也绝不可能喜欢上你，这不合理。”<br/>“事实上，”V补充，“咱俩刚见面那会儿你手断——”“闭嘴汪！”<br/>V只好闭嘴。半天，见尼禄冷静下来，就过去拍了拍尼禄。“还生气呢？”V问。<br/>尼禄冷静下来，揉了一把自己的脸：“咱俩真的……那啥了？”<br/>V点头：“你想听频率和时长吗？”<br/>“不用谢谢。”尼禄摆手。<br/>“你还是不相信？”V微微歪头做思考状。“不是的。”尼禄说，“说实话虽然你这样跟我说话其实我并不讨厌你，反而我觉得你很熟悉……”<br/>“我想这并不只是因为你来源于我父亲。”尼禄说道，“我其实大概有点搞明白了，为什么未来的我会喜欢上你，V。”<br/>V没说话，而尼禄继续说道：“其实你可以不用那么……额，焦虑？兄弟。”<br/>V看向他，尼禄抓了抓自己的头发：“如果我喜欢你，我们确实在一起了。那么无论是哪一个我都会再次走向你的，迟早的事，同一个结局，V。”<br/>V感觉到胸中有什么郁结的东西消失了。“我想我有点判断失误。”V说，“其实这些障碍挺好清除的。”<br/>“只要你想。”尼禄说。<br/>V向前走了一步：“的确，有这样一个办法能让我们先离开这儿。”<br/>“找地方躲一下。”V说着，打了个响指。<br/>☆<br/>“你们回来挺快。”<br/>门打开，但丁正坐在桌边吃姬莉叶烤的鸵鸟腿。虽然不明白为什么是鸵鸟腿。不过尼禄还是走上前去：“结果你还是来了嘛。”<br/>但丁打量着尼禄短刺刺的头发和更年长一些的脸孔：“我还想着万一你们两颗嫩白菜解决不了还需要我出马怎么办呢。”<br/>“很简单的，我到那个地方。拉了一道口子，”尼禄举起手指，但丁眯起眼才看到食指上几乎已经愈合的伤口，“抹了一下地面就好了。还是来回时间长。”<br/>V捧着书沉默地坐到桌边。但丁看见尼禄胳膊上挂了个袋子。<br/>“买什么了？”但丁问。<br/>“礼物。”尼禄说着，V起身小跑走了。“他逃什么？”但丁指指V的背影：“你又怎么整他了？”<br/>“没有，我给你带了礼物。”尼禄说着从口袋里掏出一个盒子，放在桌上：“当地特产。”<br/>但丁打开一看，皱眉，逐字逐句读出里面东西贴着的标签：“‘激爽背❤德初体验·蓝色魔女大姐姐飞❤机❤杯’。”<br/>“你可缺了大德了侄子。”但丁说着把盒子塞进兜里。<br/>他又看到尼禄胳膊上还挂着个袋子，好像是套衣服，一截黑色的裙摆挂在边上：“那又是什么？”<br/>“哦，”尼禄说，“这个不是给你的。”<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>